The invention relates generally to cooling power cables for welding systems, and specifically those having small welding torches.
In welding applications, power cables are generally used to carry current from the welding power supply to a welding torch. These high currents may cause the power cable to increase in temperature, often becoming quite hot. Hence, welding torch power cables are often cooled by gas, water or a coolant. Typically, such power cables consist of a copper conductor or conductors inside a rubber or vinyl hose or insulative jacket, through which the cooling fluid flows.
Oftentimes, small welding torches may be used for welding projects having small work pieces and fine or complex weld joints. Small welding torches provide the fine welding needed for such projects. Additionally, small welding torches also provide the user with a greater degree of maneuverability. Ideally, power cables for small welding torches should also be smaller and more maneuverable as well, as having a bulky power cable attached to a small welding torch may minimize the advantages of using a small welding torch. However, a smaller power cable generally includes a smaller conductor wire as well. As the diameter of a wire decreases, its resistance increases, causing the temperature of the wire to increase as well. Additionally, the decreased cable size may restrict the flow of gas, water, or coolant through the cable. As such, the cable is cooled less effectively.